The present invention relates to light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
The present invention relates to light omitting diodes having an AlGaInP active layer disposed between two cladding layers of AlGaInP, with a strain layer grown on the second cladding layer and comprising a superlattice structure in the form of a plurality of thin alternated AlGaInP layers with preselected composition. In one embodiment, the composition of the alternated AlGaInP layers is an ohmic n-electrode on a rear surface of a GaAs substrate; a distributed AlGaAs Bragg reflecting layer in the form of a multi-layer lamination; a first, lower AlGaInP cladding layer grown on the reflecting layer; an AlGaInP active layer grown on the lower cladding layer; a second, upper AlGaInP cladding layer grown on the active layer; a strain layer grown on the second cladding layer, the strain layer comprising a superlattice structure in the form of a plurality of thin alternated AlGaInP layers with the composition: (AlxGa1-x)1-yInyP/(AlaGa1-a)1-hInhP, wherein 0.5xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa61; 0.4xe2x89xa6yxe2x89xa60.6/0xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.4; 0xe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa60.4.